halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Makosky
|born=July 3rd, 2459 |died= |species= |gender=Male |height=5' 7" |weight= |hair=blonde, later white |eyes=green |servicenumber= |rank= *Captain ( ) *General ( ) |speciality= |branch= |unit= |affiliation= * ** |era= * * }} Adam Makosky was a former officer and one of three leaders of the . Born in 2464 on the colony of , Makosky joined the CMA in 2477, displaying enough promise in basic training that he was sent to Officer Candidate School immediately afterward, graduating with a commission as a Second Lieutenant in 2481. Despite being in the rebelling province of Razgriz during the uprising in 2492, Makosky and his company did not join the uprising, fighting for the duration of the uprising to defend their post just outside the provincial capital. However, on August 2nd, when the 28th Fighter Squadron began dropping thermonuclear weapons on the province, Makosky and his unit were not spared destruction, as all but he and men of his company were vaporized when the capital was hit with several weapons. Embittered by the way the uprising ended, Makosky and those men who did not die of radiation sickness found their way to , where they joined the . As part of the FLP Makosky rose quickly through the ranks to become commander of the group's armed wing in through a combination of his own skill and a lack of trained officers. In , with the greatly expanding in size across the galaxy, Makosky offered to make the FLP a part of the alliance, a proposition that General and Colonel accepted. As the commander of one of the more powerful rebel groups in the alliance, Makosky was allowed to retain his rank of General. In the aftermath of the failed uprising of , Makosky made his way to the rebel-controlled colony of , where he used his contacts within the URF to obtain the trust of , who placed him as a member of the . At the same time, Makosky continued to attempt to coordinate operations against the UNSC. However, with most of the URF's groups having gained independence due to their colonies being abandoned, they were now interested in preserving their independence rather than actively attacking and attempting to bring down the UNSC. As a result of this, Makosky slid into irrelevance, as what few operations were conducted against the UNSC were done by groups that were either not part of the United Rebel Front, or were isolated commando raids carried out by individual groups, not the complex uprisings or series of simultaneous attacks that Makosky had once helped coordinate and command during the . In 2561, during the Battle of New Tyne, Makosky, the last remaining member of the Militia Council, ordered that the city be destroyed by a nuclear weapon. This was carried out, and Makosky was killed in the blast. Biography Early Life Recruitment Far Isle Uprising Early Years Soon after Makosky and his men joined the FLP, they and their cell became quickly known throughout the organization for their unparalleled success in various raids, in no small part due to the new addition's military training that they passed on to the fighters in the group with which they had come into contact. Although Makosky's initial successes had made the cell known, the incident that brought him to prominence within the FLP, and on as a whole came in , when several of his men brought an they had captured to him. Knowing her unit would likely be back to rescue her, Makosky stayed his men from killing the ODST, instead ordering them to restrain her and prepare a trap for her squad. Tying up Lasky and leaving her in the confined building where she had initially been interrogated, the rebels lay in wait for the other ODST's. Makosky positioned both halves of his unit on opposite sides, in positions where the inaccuracy of their and would not make a difference, as the UNSC troops would be caught in a crossfire as they left the building. As Makosky expected, the ODST's came into the camp to bring Lasky back. However, they were very suspicious of the lack of inhabitants, a fear confirmed by the Lieutenant, causing them to leave the building in small groups, thereby counteracting Makosky's plan to kill them all in one fell swoop. However, the squad Makosky was not with did not realize what the troopers were doing, and opened fire on the first two point men that walked out, with the other half of the unit following suit. In response to the unexpected development, Makosky ordered his units to close the distance with the enemy troopers, increasing the lethality of their combined fire. Coming under heavy fire from their main route of escape, and with more ODST's being wounded or killed by the rebel machine gun fire as each moment passed, the UNSC squad began to panic. In response, Corporal took command, ordering the troopers to begin a piecemeal retreat as the others provided covering fire. Mehaffey's tactic worked to an extent, with the remaining ODST's that could move on their own escaping, however, she was forced to leave the remaining troopers who could not at the mercy of Makosky and his men. Her fears were soon realized, as Makosky ordered that his rebels execute those troopers that remained, as almost all those left behind were mortally wounded. The rebels stripped the now dead troopers of their armor and weapons, before burying them in a mass grave near a rocky outcrop by the camp. Soon after the operation, Makosky's story of success quickly spread throughout the FLP. In the aftermath of the operation, using his fame among the rebels and other unscrupulous methods on Mamore to gain command over various units, Makosky organized increasingly large raids Liberation Marshal United Rebel Front Triumvirate Escape To Battle of New Tyne and Death Category:Safe Havens